


Key Change

by rebelkitty84



Series: Enharmonic Interval [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Good Dursley Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelkitty84/pseuds/rebelkitty84
Summary: What would one change in your life make?I don't mean going left instead of right, I mean a fundamental change about you... If you were a boy instead of a girl, or the other way around? Born a Prince? Or born to the slums? What if you were born magical? Or born a creature?If you could find happiness by risking it all... Would you take the leap?And would you still be you?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 Summer, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

Harry screamed in frustration, throwing the photo album at his locked door.

It had been ten days. Or two hundred and forty hours... or fourteen-thousand and four hundred minutes... since Sirius had fallen through the Veil in the Ministry.

Ten days of soul sucking guilt, of complete isolation from all living things.

Ten days marked into his flesh with a broken quill, each time with a promise to never fail again.

Vernon had made him release Hedwig in the park, threatening her with the shotgun if he saw her, or any owl, near the house. There had been no letters, phone calls; he hadn't even seen an Order member on watch in the neighbourhood.

Since getting 'home' - such as it was - he had been locked in his room apart from thirty minutes morning and evening and even then he didn't see anyone.

Today had been the final straw.

During his morning half hour he had gone downstairs to find a drink and some food, for the first time he actually felt hungry and he knew that his 'family' had gone out. On the telephone table in the hall he spotted some heavy parchment embossed with a phoenix. He knew that stationary! Dumbledore had written! At last!

He opened it with glee, barely noticing the fact that the seal was already broken, only to drop it with a horrified cry.

_Mr & Mrs Vernon Dursley_

_As you are aware young Harry lost his Godfather, Sirius Black, in a tragic incident at the end of this term._

_Due to the danger he is in I must ask that you keep him sequestered in his room for his - and your own - safety. The less freedom he has the less risk there will be. I have ensured that there will be no unwanted communication from his schoolmates as you have requested seeing as the Owl Deliveries are so distressing._

_I remind you that he cannot use magic during the school holidays so please do try to minimise his stress._

_As per our agreement I have arranged for your usual payment of £6,000 to be paid into your bank to cover his summer care. May I suggest art supplies and some books since he shall be so restricted?_

_Yours Cordially_

_A.P.W.B Dumbledore O.o.M_

The feeling of betrayal cut deep. His tighter than usual imprisonment was thanks to Dumbledore, not only that he had cut off  _all_ his contact with his friends?

Maybe some of them did actually care? Harry had almost convinced himself that the reason no one had written was the fact they had finally had enough. He had nearly gotten his best friends killed - again - and there was surely a cut-off point where they would stop caring about him.

Before he could think he was breaking out of his room, he had mastered the wandless Alohamora years ago out of fear of a house fire; he then broke the lock off the cupboard under the stairs. Grabbing his wand and invisibility cloak he quietly slipped out the back door and over the fence. Once a few doors away he went onto the street and started walking.

Ten minutes later  _'Ten minutes, ten days, ten cuts to mark them, mourn him'_ Harry reached Willow Drive and held out his wand, summoning the Knight Bus, it was time to do something about this.

"Stan, Grimmauld Place please, an extra ten galleons if you forget you saw me" he muttered as the cheerful conductor greeted him.

After a few terrifying minutes he arrived outside his Godfather's house, thankfully with all limbs attached and his meagre meal still in his stomach.

A few moments had him inside and able to determine that the house was empty, strange, it was normally heaving with Order members. He jumped as a twisted and wizened house elf appeared.

"No good Half-Blood Master graciously comes home. Nasty Master has neglected poor poor Kreacher. What does Filthy Master want Kreacher to do?" the house elf wrung his hands, flinching as Harry looked at him.

"Wh...What?" Harry was totally confused.

"Bad Master Sirius, dirty blood traitor, left Grimmauld and everything in it - Kreacher too, poor, bad, miserable Kreacher - to Filthy Half-Blood Muggle-Loving Master Harry Potter. No more miserable Flaming Chicken Club to bother Kreacher. Poor Kreacher all alone as everyone locked out. All alone ten days, Filthy Master gone, Kreacher thought he had been abandoned, poor bad, mad, Kreacher..."

Harry felt almost sorry for the little Elf. It was obvious he was insane. On the other hand he wanted to murder the little rat bastard for his own part in the fiasco that led to Sirius' death.

"Kreacher!" He snapped, stopping the elf from banging his head on the door frame. "You are obviously a very poor elf for the noble House of Black... look at the state of this place. I want it cleaned from top to bottom now. It had better be looking frikking  _new_ by the time you finish, understand?"

If nothing else it would keep the little monster busy he thought.

During his rage over Kreacher's betrayal Harry had initially hit the school library, wanting to find the worst possible way to hurt or insult the house elf. Dobby had been distressed to find him and explained that without a Master or Mistress to serve, house elves soon went crazy and destructive, their magic turning inwards and eating them alive.

"But... but you're free, and okay!" Harry had tried to protest.

"Master Harry Potter is young and it is nice that he is being so innocent" Dobby patted his hand. "But Dobby is your elf! Yous is stopping Dobby going insane and killing or hurting others. No elf is wanting to be free. Lots of work makes elves happy and healthy and safe in their head. Winky drinks lots of butter beer so she doesn't hurts the students. She is very sad is Winky"

Harry shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. It was no wonder that Kreacher was insane, he had spent at least eight years in total isolation with no one to serve, before that his family had been dying off in droves or being imprisoned. 

The next few days were spent going through the library. The Black family may have been batshit crazy in recent generations but like all the Ancient and Noble families - they believed in a well-stocked library.

Kreacher and Dobby were waiting on him hand and foot, the food was excellent and the house was beginning to look as grand and magical as it should, the house had come alive once more.

The discovery of an index book had made his life much easier, Harry had been able to simply request all books that referenced what he needed and they all came to the reading desk.

He had searched everything he could on spells that could change time. He couldn't use a time turner but there were other methods he could try. The simplest would be sending his consciousness back to his own body and enact the differences then.

Then, six days after his search began, the perfect book appeared.

The heavy, leather covered book was heavily tooled and gems set into the design, the writing hand written in green ink on ancient parchment. Although written in Russian Harry found himself able to follow a subtle meaning to each page. There had once been some heavy translation charms on the pages, though much had faded through time. What he could understand was disjointed and in many cases completely out of context and made no sense.

However the section he was interested in had extensive notes in an unfamiliar hand.

_Dusha vo Vremeni spell_

_I think this is the one... the one that will change everything._

_The runic circle is simple to complete, herbs only no sacrifice. Promises to change past, one change in the past to make the future happy._

_Runes used appear to be Old Ogham - double check secondary meanings._

_Damn it - no choice in the change - it 'comes from the heart'_

_Circle protects the caster, they retain memories of this timeline, and everyone else remembers only new timeline. Correct runes mean castor -also- remembers events from new timeline._

_***CANNOT be reversed***_

_I am sorry my love, the risk is not worth it... what if I cast this... and he won?_

Other notes were a mixture of ancient runes and arithmancy and several drawings of a runic circle with an intricate set of concentric circles looping through a pentagon in the centre.

Harry took a careful note of the incantation - the book taught him how to pronounce the strange Russian words - and the herbs he needed. He sent Dobby off to purchase the herbs and the purified chalk while he and Kreacher prepared the cellar for the ritual.

It took him several days before he was complete in preparing the rune circle and himself. He had started the fasting rituals straight away. First eating nothing but fish, then nothing but grain, then no food but drinking a variety of purifying teas and finally just water.

In the evenings he re-read his Russian book and found more notes hidden in the pages. Through them he was able to find out his mysterious benefactor was in fact Orion Arcturus Black. He had wanted to use the spell to change history so he had avoided his family's manipulations and marry his childhood sweetheart - Celestina Warbeck.

He wondered if he was doing the right thing. Was he risking everyone else for his own happiness?

The spell would change one fundamental thing about his life that would make him happy - all he could think of that it could change would be for his parents to have not died when he was a baby or perhaps Sirius would stay with him rather than trying to go and capture Pettigrew. Either way there would be no cupboard, no starvings, no beatings. All he wanted was a home where he was loved.

Ways it could go wrong kept his stomach churning though.

What if his parents survived because they were Death Eaters? Or Sirius really did become their betrayer? Worse... the spell could change his family altogether! He could be born a Goyle or Malfoy!

What if the changes he made would lead to Voldemort winning?

His thoughts turned back to the current reality. There was no way he could consider going back to the Dursleys and if he went back to Hogwarts he would be in Azkaban for killing the headmaster... or at least making a damned good effort at it.

And that was before he even thought about Sirius, how could he have been so stupid? Why didn't he just use that damn mirror?

He had hidden it in the bottom of his trunk to resist the temptation to use it. Harry had been scared that if he told Sirius about his life, any of it, then his Godfather would leave the relative safety of Grimmauld Place to try help and end up back in prison or worse - kissed. He knew that Sirius would have seen through his pathetic attempts to hide his torture at the hands of Umbridge and the others.

When he had the 'vision' of Sirius being tortured... it never occurred to him to use the mirror, he had been in a flat out panic and no one would listen to him.

Harry had tried to go to the ministry alone but his friends had followed and nearly died for him.

The guilt was eating him alive. His Godfather was dead because of him, his friends nearly killed and all suffering some form of trauma or injury, Moony lost his last friend and link to his childhood and brother in all but blood.

Even if he did go back out in the world now, would he have anyone who still liked him?

Harry had lost count of the times of the last twenty-one days that he had contemplated just going back to the Ministry and throwing himself through the Veil. Or perhaps brew some of the more deadly potions he had found during his search - he even had most of the ingredients already. An overdose of Dreamless Sleep would surely be a gentle way to go.

The only thing that held him back was imagining the look on his mother's face. Lily Potter had thrown herself into the arms of death to save him, for him to end his own life was to slap her in the face. Also his father, Sirius... Cedric...

At least this way he could  _try_ save some of them.

And let's face it, even if the changes had Voldemort winning? Well his own experiences with Muggles hadn't exactly endeared him to them so far anyway. He would just have to try save those he cared about.

With each day his collection of marks had grown, one per day, an old quill his tool for scoring the soft skin on his inner thighs with his penance. _'I must not tell lies'_ may be unjust - but each line, each testament to those he lead to their death, was fair and earned he believed.

He finished writing a letter to Hermione and sealed it with wax. It contained all the apologies he could think of and distributed his belongings in the event that today failed. A separate letter with similar contents was addressed to Remus, leaving him Grimmauld Place and the two elves if the worst happened.

"Dobby" Harry called his best friend "If tonight fails, I need you to deliver these letters for me. I have made sure that both you and Kreacher will be cared for. Thank you, thank you for being my truest friend"

The little elf sobbed as Harry hugged him and left the room. He ordered both elves to stay upstairs until morning - if the spell worked then this would all change and if it didn't, well then was time to deliver the letters and let everyone know what had happened.

Whichever happened, he would be free.


	2. Chapter 2

In the cellar Harry shed his loose, cotton clothes and started to draw the runes needed onto his pulse points. These runes anchored him to the spell and would theoretically take his memories of this timeline through to his 'new' history.

The runic circle had been carefully drawn over the last few days as he purified his body; each layer had its own protections and charms woven in.

Harry hadn't slept beyond the odd half hour catnap since before the Ministry and was finding it hard to concentrate. Dobby and Kreacher had been invaluable and had kept him going with a steady supply of Pepper Up potion. He was taking each step very slowly and carefully, aware of his sleep deprived state and grateful for the distraction of the exacting work.

Once the final runes were inscribed he stood in the centre, naked apart from the runes that adorned his rail thin, pale body. He scattered the ground herbs around him as he drew upon the wild magic through the incantation.

"Dusha vo vremeni,

 Prorvat' zavesu,

 Povernite vremya vspyat’,

 Molchaniye vopl' moyego serdtsa,

 Izmeneniye tol'ko odno,

 Prinesite mir i radost’,

 Sdelat' vse v poryadke,

 Pust' vospominaniya ischezayut"

Harry enunciated carefully, the faded tutoring charms on the book had taught him the approximate pronunciation of the words and the swelling magic helped him with the cadence and power.

Dropping the last handful of crushed sage, aniseed, moonstone, angelica, bamboo, birch, bloodroot, mimosa and sandalwood over the final rune as the last syllable of the incantation was said and the magic sealed.

The runes on the floor and Harry's body all lit with an otherworldly light, a magical wind swirling through the room and building to a crescendo that whipped his hair around his face. As the storm grew Harry was lifted into the air, screaming as the power burned through him.

After some time - it could have been seconds or hours, he didn't know - Harry was lost to a blessed darkness. His anguish, pain and confusion all carried away on the magical winds.

@~~~~~~~~>> <<~~~~~~~@

November 1st 1981, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

"Vernon! Vernon! Come quickly!" Petunia screamed as she came back into the house, the small bundle held in her arms.

Green eyes widened in shock.

Why was Petunia holding him? Why was she so big?

Oh no! Oh no no no no no! The spell had  _not_ taken him back to this time?! How was this supposed to make him  _happy?_ Reliving almost eleven years in the cupboard? The bullying, blatant favouritism and the hunger?

He was surprised to hear a quiet, weak crying start up before realising that it came from him. It was also really hard to think, he just wanted to cuddle into that warmth.

Was that really Petunia bouncing him gently and shushing while petting his hair?

Was there truly a time that she had cared?

That's when the next revelation startled an even louder cry.

"What's the matter Pet?" a much younger, fitter looking Vernon came into sight.

"It's Harmony, Vernon, someone left her on the doorstep! Just a note... Lily... Lily is, oh God Vernon... they killed Lily and James" Petunia hugged the small form to her tighter as she all but fell onto the sofa, sobs shaking her slender frame.

_I'm a GIRL?!_

"Oh shush baby, I know Harmony... I know... it will be okay" Petunia rocked the child in her arms "Vernon, they just  _left_ her... whoever brought her here... they just left her on the doorstep! The monsters. I mean... who just leaves a toddler on a step? She was just in a blanket with, with a note!"

"What!" Vernon blustered as he fussed around Petunia and his... niece? Harry couldn't get used to that.

"Didn't your sister write to say she was walking? That was when... Dudley had just turned one so she was what? eleven months?" Vernon nodded decisively "So she's been walking six months, it's a miracle she didn't wander into the street."

Harry had had enough, he had to get them to contact Dumbledore, and he could get Sirius out of Azkaban and sort this all out.

"Tuna! Me Hawwy... me HAWWY! thing wong! Mumma, want Mumma! Dada!" 

He stopped flailing and shouting as the words registered, that was  _not_ what he had intended saying.

"Oh Vernon! Her speech is so good. She's maybe even a little ahead of our Duddykins, speaking of which sounds like the little man is awake. Here, hold Harmony while I get him." 

Harry squirmed as Petunia placed a kiss on his - her? - brow and handed him - her? - to Vernon before leaving the room.

Everyone here seemed convinced he was in fact a girl, Harmony Potter. As he concentrated on this discovery foreign memories flooded in. Memories of his parents, he started to cry, hiccupping and snuffling as the emotions hit.

@~~~~~~~~>> <<~~~~~~~@

_"Oh James, our beautiful, clever, amazing baby girl!" Lily gushed as Harmony wobbled to her feet, clinging to the edge of the sofa._

\----------------

_Harmony in her father's arms as he glided around the yard, feet barely above the grass while Lily yelled in the distance._

_"James Potter! You land that death-trap right now! How dare you risk our child like that!?"_

_James landing smoothly, hoisting a giggling baby higher in his arms._

_"Harmony Jasmine - your mummy is such a silly worrywart, isn't she... as if I would ever break my precious baby girl?"_

_\--------------_

_"JAMES! JAMES! Come quick!" frantic footsteps._

_"What?! Oh gods, do I need Poppy? Where's the floo powder?"_

_Lily and Harmony looking at the panicking wizard in confusion as Harmony's rump hit the floor and startled a wail from her._

_"Oh James, I didn't mean to scare you... she was walking! Our baby is getting so big"_

_\-------------_

_"Mumma Mumumumma bubba danna Mumma!" Harmony battered the table of her high chair with a pea covered spoon._

_"Harmony! say it again! Go on sweetie, Mummy, you can do it" Lily laughed as she tried to clean her green spattered child._

_"Mumma! Mummmmma!" Harmony squealed, kicking in excitement as she was swept up into a hug._

_\------------_

_"Lily! He's here! Take Harmony, go! The broom is in the nursery, get her out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" James herded his small family up the stairs, cursing as he identified the anti-apparition and anti-port key wards._

_Lily clutched her silent, scared, child to her chest. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a slim vial she forced a few drops into Harmony's mouth. The toddler gagged a little in reaction but the sparkling potion hadn't tasted too bad._

_"Hush Harmony - quiet baby, let's go - let's get you safe then we can make sure Uncle Siri kills that rat Peter for betraying us like this" Lily murmured, rocking the whimpering child close._

_In the nursery her mother grabbed the broom, flinging the window open even as the spell fire and shouting started downstairs. Lily cast a fast notice-me-not charm and basic ward over the nursery door as she prepared to fly them out of there._

_It wasn't until they hit the anti-broom ward over the window that she even realised it was there, it was so unexpected that she was still gasping on the floor, cradling a now wailing Harmony, when the door blasted inwards._

_"Pettigrew knew your husband well, suspected that he would send you off by broom" The slender, red eyed wizard smirked as he stood over them._

_"Voldemort!" she hissed, snarling as she brought out her wand._

_"Stand aside you silly woman, I see no need to kill your entire family. You can have more children" The Dark Lord advanced on mother and daughter._

_"Bastard, you can't just replace a child! You want her you have to come through me first" the redhead lashed out, a slashing hex opening several long cuts across his pale face._

_"STAND ASIDE" He thundered, finally raising his own wand._

_Harmony screamed as sudden spell fire erupted around her, the shield that protected her sputtering out as Lily fell in an eerie green light. A second web of magic settled into her skin as the light died from Lily's eyes._

_"So wasteful, she would have birthed strong children in the new world" Voldemort sounded disgusted with the fallen mother as he stepped around her to pick up the sobbing girl._

_Placing the baby into the crib he pondered out loud._

_"The prophesy is about either you or the Longbottom boy, I have a choice. Do I take you both? Raise you as my own, loyal and true? The Light would have no hope, no chance and no spirit, seeing you by my side. You are born to a powerful mother - mudblood though she was - and your father was also powerful and from an ancient family. You would certainly make a worthy consort for one of my loyal followers" He rambled, watching the green eyed child._

_Harmony came out of her shocked state - she couldn't hear Daddy and Mummy wasn't moving - she couldn't feel them, she could always feel them before, like a hug around her heart._

_She started to cry, screaming for her mother and father._

_Snarling with distaste Voldemort flung a silencing charm at the red faced child, her green eyes almost glowing through the tears. To his horror he saw the magic flare and bend around her._

_"It's not worth the risk - the chance of betrayal" He growled, aiming his wand, "Avada KEDAVRA"_

_He piled as much power into the spell as he could, the green magical pulse streaking towards the babe._

_Harmony wailed even louder, that light took Mumma away!_

_As she panicked a selection of her broken and tattered toys whirled around her in a protective shield, her accidental magic waking in a massive burst._

_Voldemort could only watch in horror as his spell hit a beautiful gold and silver music box, reflecting back at him, though shattering in the impact and shrapnel flying everywhere, one piece hitting the shocked baby's forehead._

_When rescue came they found Harmony screaming, blood pouring from a lightning shaped cut on her head, in the debris of her destroyed nursery. She only stopped when Dumbledore used a low stunner in desperation._

_No-one ever noticed the potions bottle near Lily, one golden drop of potion left. Even if they did, it never occurred to anyone to test little Harmony for potions, they didn't even check for spell damage._

_Dumbledore simply made the arrangements for Hagrid to bring her to her last relatives, the Dursleys._

@~~~~~~~~>> <<~~~~~~~@

Harmony jerked in her uncle's arms as the memories slammed into her. She went silent and limp as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Vernon shook her lightly, patting her cheek, panicking as there was no response. His niece started to shake and her breathing turned to a rasping pant as all the colour left her face.

He could only call out for help as he tried to hold her, prevent her from being hurt. It must have only been moments though it felt like years but Petunia was on the phone, crying for an ambulance as she held onto their own toddling son.

Feeling Harmony's skin he gasped at the heat coming from it. While waiting for the ambulance he got her into a tepid sink of water - thankful for the oversize bowl. When expecting Dudley he had attended a baby first aid course and they warned that high temperatures could easily cause seizures in a small child.

The course leader had also warned against using cold water to try cool them off.

The paramedics found him frantically sponging the luke-warm water over her head and chest, the sink lined with a folded towel. Praising his efforts - somewhat effective as she was no longer fitting.

Vernon was worried as Petunia handed him a now crying Dudley as she took the letter found with Harmony and went with the paramedics to the hospital. All he could do now was get Dudders fed and dressed and follow on as soon as he could.

It was all a bit much. Who did this Dumbledore fellow think he was? Just leaving a baby on the doorstep? If he ever met the fellow he would be having some rather firm words. Petunia, Lily and James had always kept him in the dark about magic, worried it would 'offend' him. He had to admit he knew his own failings, he detested most things that were too 'different', didn't like foreigners or different cultures or anyone who wasn't a staunch Tory when it came to politics. But family was family and you took care of your own.

 

An hour later he was about to leave when he suddenly thought - there could well be problems with Harmony's custody, after all a strange handwritten note on heavy parchment was hardly a legal document. He grabbed the photo album of photos from Lily and James documenting his niece's childhood so far including a few family shots from before the Potters going into hiding and called for his lawyer - he wouldn't want to get in-between Petunia and anyone trying to keep her away from Harmony.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Petunia Dursley was pacing up and down in the Accident and Emergency department. She had been politely but firmly removed from where the doctors were working on the tiny body of her niece so she could fill out the relevant paperwork.

She had filled it out and was now stuck with nothing to do but worry, Vernon wouldn't be along for a little while yet and she was waiting on social services arriving due to having had to explain why there were no parents available.

There was no way that they would be taking Harmony away from her.

For the first time in almost two years Petunia felt a fire in her heart and passion filled her. Since finding out that it would be almost impossible to have another child after Dudley she had been falling further and further into depression. She had already discovered that a childhood illness had damaged her fertility and the strain of pregnancy had almost killed her.

The doctors had been blunt, another child would either not survive or she would be killed. There would be no daughter, no tea parties, no frilly dresses and no girly talks about boys and make-up. With the news a previously unknown desire grew into a desperate need, a wound that festered and grew sour in her soul.

She had put on a happy face when talking to people, those that knew were awed by her 'strength,' how she could smile and cuddle Dudley and say "At least I have my precious boy" and never cried.

Slowly her behaviour changed, she was obsessive about keeping the home clean and Dudley was never allowed to get hurt or upset, he was fed everything he wanted. He grew into a demanding, plump and hot tempered baby but the cries reminded her he was alive, she saw the plumpness as evidence he was healthy and robust. On one level she knew she was killing him with kindness - that the spoiling and pampering would harm him in the long run - but she couldn't help it.

Vernon, the dear, tried to understand. He couldn't break the wall of fog that had surrounded her, getting thicker by the day. However the shock of finding Harmony on the step like that - it had shocked her to her core and blown the clouds clean away for now at least.

The rest of the day passed in a whirl, Vernon arrived at the same time as Social Services, their lawyer was soon after and the police came to take the letter. Petunia told them all she could remember of one Albus Dumbledore - that he was the headmaster of her sister's old boarding school, that it was somewhere in Scotland and a photo from Lily's wedding.

Steps were taken to place Harmony into her Aunt and Uncle's custody while the death of her parents was confirmed. It was also confirmed that the 15 month old child had pneumonia - presumably from her night in the cold - along with some reasonably minor cuts and scrapes. They couldn't identify what was causing some of the symptoms but suspected severe shock - possibly from seeing her parents murdered if the note was true.

Over the next few days there was little to no improvement. They spoke of terrifying things like comas and life support, of transferring the small and pale girl to Great Ormond Street and the specialist care unit there.

Petunia was once again pacing. Vernon had returned to work, his leave used up, his sister Marge was arranging for someone to mind her breeding kennels so she could come help. She held Dudley in her arms as she walked the hospital corridor; the doctors had said it was safe for the toddler to visit his cousin.

She had been telling her son all about finding out about her sister's powers and how it had changed everything.

"...and so you see it had been a dreadful shock. Mother immediately banned having friends around in case they saw something. Of course, I was only ten myself, Lily was seven at the time, and I resented it dreadfully. Especially since Lily had that friend of hers, he was allowed around as he was just like her. I blamed him... thought he made my sister a freak."

Dudley babbled, patting her face.

"Yes, it was a horrible thing to think. I just got more jealous when Lily went away to that school... her and that Severus went to a world I could only dream of. I wrote, asking if I could come too, even just to visit, to see the sights. The Headmaster... Dumbledore... told me no. He seemed perfectly nice at the time.

But through the years, Lily changed, after a while she was no longer close to Severus though it was obvious he still adored her. It was always 'Professor Dumbledore says this' and 'Well Headmaster Dumbledore thinks that' - she was always so smart but she followed him so blindly.

My favourite memories though are when the whole family would go to London, we would have lunch in a nice restaurant and then go shopping, first in the magical district for Lily and then in Harrods for me. Mother was always very fair and made sure I got something special those days too. Lily tried as best she could to include me - at least at first.

But I was petty and jealous and then I was older and going to college and dreams of university though I didn't go in the end. I started working as a secretary at Grunnings Drills where I met your Daddy and fell in love - he was the floor foreman at the time! He was" Petunia kissed Dudley's head as he giggled. "He was so handsome! so I was in love, Lily had her life in her world and I had mine here. Then after a long time me and Daddy - well we managed to have you! Lily was so happy for us and then she found out she was having Harmony. 

We got close again - or closer anyway. We reconciled after a fashion, tried to get back what we once had. It was time to get past silly, childish arguments - we were women! soon to be mothers.

We would visit once a month, and when you were born we went to each other's christenings. We had some picnics and you don't remember but your first birthday we shared with your Aunt Lily and Uncle James and Harmony. I will embarrass you with the pictures one day... when you get a girlfriend? I think then will be good.

It's still not sunk in Baby, that she's gone. Maybe it will when I'm not so worried about Harmony, when I have the two of you home safe and sound. 

I always wanted a sister for you - even though the doctors said I can't. I never wanted it like this though."

"Your sister would be proud, Love" she jumped as her husband spoke behind her.

"Ver..."

"Hush, Pet" Vernon wrapped his arms round them both "You knew your sister, James may have been mostly a stranger but you  _knew_ Lily. She would have taken our Dudders if it had been us, no questions, no worries, just love. Do you know anyone from their world that can help? Do they have doctors?"

"Yes! How did I forget? I'll leave Dudley with you - you know Lily had been worried about some trouble they were having. I'll be back as quick as I can" Petunia gathered her things, eager to move now she had something productive to do.

"Now... Petunia. Shouldn't we...?" Vernon tried to hold her back.

"Sorry Vernon, you have never been there before and I don't want to take Dudley. I'll just pop in and out quick as a flash, you look after the babies." Petunia kissed her husband and son and whirled away.

@~~~~~~~~>> <<~~~~~~~@

Upon reaching Charing Cross Petunia soon found the dingy pub she remembered from all those years ago. She slipped in and stepped up to the bar.

"Excuse me" she caught the bar tender's eye "I need some help, my sister was a witch, I have her daughter... we need a... healer I think you call it"

She spoke quietly but urgently, Tom Abbott had seen many desperate family members over the years, he waved his son forward to take over the bar and took her to one side.

"Come on Love; let's get you to St Mungo's, that's our hospital. Have you been before?" Tom soon had her through to the relevant department and they secured a Muggleborn Healer who was able to go to the hospital with Petunia.

Several hours later, back at the hospital, they were no closer to any answers but Harmony had now had several potions to shore up her systems.

"I'm sorry Mrs Dursley; there is nothing more I can do at the moment. It would appear that Miss Potter has suffered a massive core overload - too much magic. This is probably from being exposed to the battle and it has simply caused her body to shut down while she heals." The Healer explained gently "We don't know when... or

 even if... she will wake up. The potions I have given her will help but this may have rendered her a squib - without magic. Here, take this card. Press the seal three times if you need me in an emergency and I will come to where the card is as quick as I can, for non-emergency we do have a functioning telephone thanks to one of our more enterprising Muggleborn staff members. I do hope Miss Potter wakes soon."

The small family went back to sit by Harmony's bed, continuing their vigil. The nurse on duty had very kindly found a fold out cot that Dudley could be put in for his nap allowing the whole family to stay together.

@~~~~~~~~>> <<~~~~~~~@

No-one would ever know that it was the  _Dusha vo Vremeni_ spell that had caused the coma. Harmony had indeed suffered in the spell backlash in Godric's Hollow, the night out in the cold and damp had compounded the issue leaving her already weak and sick, the final straw being the massive wave of power as Harry's 15 year old mind, magic and memories were forced into her immature body, merging with her own.

On top of the other damage her small and frail body had simply been unable to cope. The very nature of the spell and the fact the magic and mental additions were not foreign meant that it would not be fatal; in fact it was repairing the spell damage from the previous events.

In the end she slept for five tortuous days, green eyes blinking open slowly just as Petunia arrived for the day with Dudley and Marge.

Vernon came each evening after work; Petunia and Dudley were there for much of the day with trips to the nearby park and shops to break up the day for the young and restless Dudley.

Upon Marge's arrival she had been quick to point out it was foolish and dangerous to expose her precious nephew to the hospital and was quite put out by Petunia and Vernon sticking by their decision. The doctors and 'specialist' that were seeing to Harmony's care had assured them that Dudley was safe and the private room meant they were apart from the other children in the wing.

Marge had also displayed displeasure at her brother and sister-in-law's devotion to their niece. She was convinced that they were spending too much attention on the 'whelp' and neglecting their own child.

It was causing quite a rift between brother and sister, something that both Vernon and Petunia regretted but ultimately made no difference to their choices.

Petunia gasped, clutching Dudley who gave a startled squawk, and pressed the call button for the nurse.

Harmony blinked slowly a few times before starting to drift back to sleep, but not before she managed to roll onto her side and reach for her aunt. Petunia had taken the tiny hand in hers and was crying in relief.

It was another two days before Harmony woke any further. She had opened her eyes again but drifted back off almost instantly. This time, however, Vernon and Petunia were both there while Marge looked after Dudley at the house.

She started to move restlessly on the bed and Petunia once more rang for the nurse, this was the most active that Harmony had been since falling unconscious. As those beautiful green eyes opened again they were clear and bright, though still tired, and moments later screwed up in confusion and distress as little hands reached for the tubes on her face.

"Hush baby, it's okay, the nice lady is coming to make it better. No... you have to leave those alone" Petunia held Harmony's hands to stop her pulling at the tubes.

They had been distressed when they first appeared but both were necessary, one disappeared down Harmony's nose into her stomach to provide vital nutrients and the other was taped under to increase her oxygen.

"Mmm" Harmony mumbled, throat sore and eyes filled with tears, "Mmmm-Mumma?"

"Oh Harmony, I'm so so sorry, Mummy can't come. She loves you so very very much sweetie. Aunt Tuney and Uncle Verny are here baby." Petunia couldn't help but babble as tears poured down her cheeks.

A few hours later had Harmony lightly sedated as her distress had been so extreme. It was decided to keep the nasogastric tube in until she proved that she would and could eat by herself again rather than have to upset her further by needing to replace it.

The good news was she was recovering quickly and as soon as she was eating normally again would be allowed home with oral medication.

Thanks to Healer Matheson and Tom Abbott a specialist Aurors division had provided the relevant evidence and paperwork to the Surrey police to prove the death of Mr James Charles and Mrs Lily Marie Potter leaving one Harmony Jasmine Potter an orphan. A Lawyer had come forward naming Sirius Black as her Godfather and guardian in event of their death but he had been arrested and convicted in connection with their murder.

With no other guardian listed Petunia and Vernon faced no resistance with Social Services when they started adoption proceedings. Remembering some of the things she heard about the patriarchal and backwards society in the Magical world... she wanted all the protection she could get.

It also occurred to her that she did know one other person in that world, the boy her sister had played with for years. So they had fallen out as teenagers but Petunia was certain Lily had mentioned him since the two sisters had been talking again.

This time the whole family went to the magical district. Dudley and Harmony were fascinated by the strange noises and sights, the bright and bizarre clothing and the air of carnival.

It had been almost three weeks since Harmony had come into their lives and though she was still coughing and tired easily she was becoming much more outgoing and cheerful. Bedtime still had tears and whimpers for Mumma and Dada and an incident with a nightlight showed a deep fear of green coloured lights. 

It seemed in the Magical world that the war was now truly over and spirits were running high. With the Muggle style bandage still on her forehead and a knitted hat covering her unruly dark hair in addition to obviously being with a young family Harmony was not recognised by the revelling masses.

Petunia had bought a few copies of the Daily Prophet through Tom Abbott at the Leaky Cauldron and had been horrified to see reports about Lily and James' deaths and a description of the lightning bolt wound on Harmony's forehead. How had the description got into the paper?

She was going to kill Dumbledore - or whoever had leaked that to the paper. No-one had been there according to all reports other than the deceased and Harmony and a fifteen month old child hardly told a detailed story of events.

This "Struck by the powerful killing curse of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but shielded by her mother's love, Harmony Potter is the only known survivor of the instantly fatal unforgivable" was pure conjecture! And a harmful one at that.

Harmony was now being hailed as a saviour and Petunia was scared of the attention being focused towards her.

They quickly sent off her letter through the post office - the 'owl' system still made her jumpy and look down on the 'Magical' nature of the world - what was wrong with a perfectly  _normal_ postman?

A quick stop at some discreet offices also set things in motion with the Potter family lawyer to stop the Wizarding world from using Harmony's name in any way for endorsements or advertising or in fact anything outside the newspapers 'journalistic attempts' - and even then the lawyers would unleash their worst if anything derogatory was printed without evidence.

The lawyer also informed them that Harmony had a trust fund and some would come to them each month automatically so they wouldn't face a financial burden, suddenly having another child and all the costs involved. This was a great cause for relief, if they hadn't seen the lawyers with the correct proof of guardianship they wouldn't have seen a penny and although they weren't poor they weren't exactly rich either and babies aren't cheap.

They were able to arrange for an advance and back in the 'regular' world bought a new crib rather than Dudley's travel cot - it was one they could eventually remove the sides from and lower to become a toddler bed when the time came - and a selection of clothing as well as stocking up on food.

Whoever had been involved in dumping her on them had not considered any of these things - "probably too used to being able to whirl them out of thin air" Petunia thought to herself, bitter about her niece's treatment.

Although still struggling with her depression Petunia was much happier overall. Watching Harmony regain her health was rewarding and seeing how happy Dudley was with his new playmate - outside his occasional jealous spat - was delightful.

Every day she gave thanks to anyone that was listening that Harmony was such a quiet child - she babbled and had a few words but rarely screamed or cried. She felt guilty for thinking this way but she was almost glad that her niece had been so very ill at first.

She had already been so low, so tired and so depressed that another crying; demanding, screaming child would have been too much. It would not have been fair - she knew that - but she would have resented the second child for adding to her burden.

As it was, though some things were harder - there was more laundry and such - some things were easier. The children entertained each other and that meant she was more free for things like housework and cooking so once more they were eating balanced home cooked meals rather than out of boxes.

They taught each other too, Harmony was better at talking but Dudley had much better hand/eye coordination so between them they began to advance rapidly.

For now they shared a nursery and playroom but as they got older Harmony would get the other medium sized bedroom - so they would be either side of the master bed - and the smallest room would become the guest room.

Petunia was anxious about hearing back from Sevvy Snape, it had been over seven years since she had seen the brooding young man but she had a feeling she would need help if Harmony had managed to keep her magic. Of course there was a slim chance that Dudley could have some as well seeing as it apparently ran in her family to some degree.

 

Oh, the things she did for family!


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost a month before there was any response to Petunia's letter - and then rather than a simple letter in reply she was shocked to answer the door to a haggard looking man.

"Petunia Evans?" he rasped, dark eyes haunted

"It's Dursley now, Snape? Sevvy Snape? Is that you? Whatever happened?" Petunia ushered him in, looking around to make sure no-one saw, he truly was a sight.

"I prefer Severus now" he replied, tiredly "Do you still like Tuney" a small attempt at a sneer.

"Oh for goodness sake, we're not children anymore. Now sit down before you fall down, what on earth has happened to you?" Petunia bossed him around. 

She went into the kitchen and put on a pot of tea, listening out for the children. They were about due to wake up from their naps. While out of sight she discreetly picked up the card for Healer Matheson and pressed on the logo three times, this certainly looked like a situation she needed the healer urgently.

Back in the sitting room Severus fidgeted. He knew something was up - why else would Petunia Evans - no, Dursley, he reminded himself - suddenly write out of the blue and ask for his advice? 

Moments later and there was the pop of someone apparating and he stood, preparing to flee. Was this a trap? Dumbledore had gotten him acquitted but only by the skin of his teeth - maybe Petunia was being paid to get him somewhere for someone to get their revenge?

Petunia and someone in the green Healer's robes of St Mungo's came bustling into the room, Petunia with a large floral print pot of tea with matching service, the Healer with that umbiquitous 'Doctor's bag' in black leather.

"Now Mr Snape. I wasn't expecting to have a patient that can talk back when I came here, it is a nice change. Whatever happened? You look like you should be in a bed at St Mungo's, not gallivanting around the country" Healer Matheson started her diagnostics without waiting for replies.

"What? I... Petunia?" Severus scrabbled to pull himself together "I'll have you know that 'this' is thanks to three weeks staying at the Minister's leisure at Azkaban... the incompetent fools took that long to find the paperwork proving I was a spy for Dumbledore. Thankfully he was able to get me out as soon as he discovered my incarceration."

Petunia pinched her lips together as she bit her tongue. She would hold her own council for now on the matter of one Albus Dumbledore.

By the time Healer Matheson had finished with Severus the children were up and clamouring for attention. After a round of wiped faced, changed nappies and fresh clothes she had them ready and downstairs in time for a quick cuddle with the Healer before she left. They were popped onto the floor with some toys while Petunia settled down with a fresh pot of tea and some light snacks for Severus.

"Now, I may have... disliked... you when we were children, neither of us were innocent there" Petunia scowled at the memories "However, I am in need of assistance when dealing with your world for raising my sister's daughter and you are about the only wizard I know. Lily told me of your reconciliation and I was hoping that you would... be available to us if we need help. I remember how scared I was as a child when Lily first started with her powers and I don't want Harmony hurt or worse because of hers - if she is still in possession of them"

Severus had been watching both her and the children thoughtfully as she spoke, until that last part. Dark eyes widened in shock as he looked up at her.

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Healer Matheson saw her several days after we had Harmony abandoned on our doorstep in the middle of the night. Between a night in the cold and damp and 'spell damage' from her parents being murdered... she has had damage to her 'core' I think it is called. The Healer isn't certain whether it will ever recover or if she is now something called a Squib. We can only wait and see." Petunia's mouth pinched again with anger "If we had had access to a magical healer straight away or Harmony had been taken directly to St Mungo's there would have been more they could have done - or at least she would not have had to face pneumonia and the spell damage together. As it is the normal doctors are calling her a 'miracle' child for surviving the pneumonia and coma with no sign of brain damage."

Severus closed his eyes, his face showing his pain. The thought that this little girl, the last link to Lily he had - or at least the last magical link... may be left without her magic? It hurt deeply. The fact that she almost died herself and could be left permanently harmed left him feeling even more guilt ridden than before.

"I... I will help in any way that I can" He vowed, surprising Petunia with the power in his voice as a glow settled around him. "It is sealed with my magic - I promised Lily that if anything happened I would guard her child, I promise you the same now Petunia Dursley.  I will guard both Harmony Potter and your own child from all magical harm to the best of my ability, so mote it be"

This time the glow was almost blinding and Petunia felt a strange sense of peace. They now had a guardian against the darker side of the magical world and hopefully this would make raising a magical child in a normal home far easier and less dangerous.

There were times as a child that Lily had hurt her sister in temper - flying toys or burns from exploding cookware - all by accident but terrifying all the same. Petunia knew her own fears and that she would have resented and feared her sister's child if she had put her own family at such a risk.

Now, with Severus' help she would be able to teach Harmony how to contain or redirect that energy in less dangerous ways.

@~~~~~~~~>> <<~~~~~~~@

The weeks had passed quickly in the Dursley household, it was already Christmas.

They planned a small family gathering as Harmony was still quite weak and tired easily as well as being extremely shy and wary around strangers. If anyone in a black overcoat came near her she would scream and sob hysterically and cry for her Mumma and still had a deathly phobia of anything that glowed green.

With the Christmas tree up and covered in red and gold and white twinkling lights Petunia had her hands full keeping little hands away from it. In the end she had to erect the play pen around the tree to prevent accidents.

Dudley had already become very close to his smaller cousin and would wander up to any adult as Harmony went sleepy to announce "Hawwy nap! Bear Bear!" 

The two children would then happily could and sleep with their respective cuddly toys, Dudley with his beloved 'Bear Bear' - a plushy brown teddy and Harmony with 'Ollie' - a soft ragdoll. Petunia had tried in vain so far to progress to 'Dolly' so 'Ollie' she remained.

Christmas day dawned clear and cold, the children were awed by the pile of presents they received. New learning toys and puzzles they could share along with a few trucks and dollies, though Vernon was unsure how to respond when Harmony immediately loaded a doll into Dudley's new dumper truck and was pushing it around. Both toddlers were happily 'beep beeping' along with the truck and doll and he was fairly certain that he should try stop them.

Marge was squawking that playing with the doll would make Dudley a 'Nancy' boy when older but Petunia just shushed her sister in law.

"For goodness sake, he's not even two!" she admonished the older woman "There's plenty of time for learning to be a grown-up later, right now he's learning to be a child"

Severus appeared in time for Christmas dinner, despite the scowling and tutting Marge who hated him on sight. He brought gifts of a music box for the children, a beautiful wooden antique that played old English lullabies, and fine wine and chocolates for the adults.

He also had a chest - things he had retrieved from the Potter's house - to be kept in trust for Harmony. Not much in the house had escaped the fight and the looters after but he had managed to get a variety of keepsakes for the girl.

Petunia cried a little over the chest, touched at such a personal gift. It was something that she and Harmony could share over the years.

Severus in return was somewhat surprised and embarrassed to be the recipient of a card 'made' by two very eager toddlers - there was no identifiable image but plenty of glue and glitter, and a warm scarf and glove set from Petunia. Vernon presented him with a small bottle of fine scotch and a gruff "Merry Christmas".

It was probably the happiest Christmas he had ever had since he had stopped sharing it with Mr and Mrs Evans, Lily and Petunia all those years ago.

@~~~~~~~~>> <<~~~~~~~@

For Petunia and Vernon it barely seemed like five minutes since they had gained another child yet it was already summer. Vernon decided that a joint birthday party was best with them only being a month apart and at this age it was hardly like they had separate groups of friends or any other objections to sharing. In many ways it was like having twins.

They were also having a joint celebration with the fact that Harmony's adoption had finally gone through and she was now Harmony Jasmine Potter-Dursley. It had taken some thought and various discussions but in the end they decided to keep Potter there as a link to her birth parents. Petunia had thought that it would show Harmony as she grew up that her parents were still a part of her, they hadn't 'given her away' they had been taken by force.

The garden had been decked out with balloons and bunting, a BBQ set up and various toys set about. Petunia had invited along several mothers and children from the parent and toddler group to celebrate with them though with ten two year olds running around it was basically slightly controlled chaos.

Severus was busy fending off Geraldine, a newly divorced mother, who had decided his brooding looks were 'simply delicious' - something that had Vernon rather amused.

One downside to the day was Marge Dursley - in a bid to weasel her way further into the family, feeling put out at how they hadn't hung on to her every word about how they were treating the 'unwanted whelp' as she insisted on calling Harmony - presented the squealing and excited Dudley with a wrinkly bulldog puppy.

Marge had intended on keeping little 'Ripper' herself, he was easily the most boisterous of the new litter and very forward, however she thought it would make her look marvellously generous and indebt her brother to her. Grudgingly she also bought a stuffed toy from the local charity shop for Harmony.

Petunia was horrified by the puppy, she had only met a few of Marge's dogs but not a single one of them had a temperament she would consider to be good around children. The sire of this litter had to be muzzled whenever in public - it only came off for the show ring. How he did so well was a mystery.

The problem was solved when Ripper bit Dudley quite hard, the puppy teeth leaving vicious red marks on his little arm. The little boy, no longer dangerously plump, ran to his father at the BBQ screaming while being chased by the puppy. This of course set of Harmony followed by all the other children, all fleeing to the nearest adult they knew and trying to clamber up them while crying in fear.

Severus found his arms full of a panicking Harmony as she sobbed for her Mumma, she was crying so hard she could hardly breathe. He bounced her awkwardly, unsure how to deal with this situation.

Petunia went to rescue the young Wizard and sighed inwardly. It had been weeks since Harmony had cried for her mother, had been quite happy with 'An Tooney' and 'Unca Vern'. So she was in for quite a surprise as Harmony greeted her with a screech of "MUMMA!" as she launched herself out of Severus' arms and into hers.

"Mumma, bad fing" the sobbing girl clutched to her shocked aunt, pointing to the yapping puppy.

"Oh...oh! Vernon! Harmony called me Mumma! Oh... is that okay? Should I let her?!" Petunia was torn, both pleased but ashamed. She didn't want to take her sister's place.

Amid the chaos Vernon found himself unable to reply. Marge was screaming about the 'little hooligans' harming the puppy, other mothers shouting right back at her about having such a dangerous animal around vulnerable children and Dudley wailing in his ear.

 

Severus discreetly cast a calming spell so everyone settled down and took Harmony from Petunia so she was free to deal with the crisis. She quietly but firmly had Marge and the puppy bundled up and out the door and a cool cloth on Dudley's arm followed by sweets and cake for the children and a nice strong cup of tea for the adults.

 

Harmony seemed torn over her new toy from Marge, sometimes she displayed a wisdom and understanding beyond her years and was now showing that trait. She knew that the plush monkey came from Marge and so did the puppy, the puppy had been scary and hurt Dudley, therefore she should reject the monkey too. But she had really liked it.

 

In the end she dragged the toy over to Dudley and offered it to him. Maybe he would like it to make him feel better. After all she got to play with all of his toys anyway.

 

After that fateful party Harmony continued to call Petunia Mumma unlike Dudley's Mama so their calls were still instantly identifiable. Vernon was soon Dada to both as well.

 

As the months turned into years the family grew closer and they could almost forget that Harmony wasn't born to them, she was as much theirs as Dudley.

 

The children were by no means angelic, there were tantrums from both their son and daughter and the two could have truly epic fall outs but by the end of the day would always be wrapped around each other once more, all woes forgotten in favour of bedtime stories and comfort.

 

As they turned five the Dursley household was turned upside down for over a week as they separated the children into their own bedrooms. It was an uphill battle for their parents and at times didn't seem worth it. But Vernon solved the problem by announcing they would redecorate both rooms... again... and the children could choose colours and pictures for their rooms.

 

Once that was accomplished Harmony was more than happy to sleep in her Flowers themed bedroom with delicate mural of blooms and Dudley had a Dr Who themed room with tardis blue walls and appropriate curtains and bedding.

 

School started and the Dursley children were known for their mischief in the classroom - it was only overshadowed by their desire to each out do the other in earning stickers on the chart so it worked out okay overall.

 

'Uncle Sev' was a regular visitor to the house and almost always brought an interesting book or gift or spent time with them playing games. In fact it was on Harmony's fifth birthday that Petunia sprung a surprise on him.

 

"Sev, I wanted to ask you something" She wrung her hands in her apron as she spoke, chewing her lip.

 

"You may ask, I can't promise" He nodded, it would have looked quite stately if not for the 'Care Bears' party hat on his dark hair.

"We're thinking about having a blessing for the children, now they are five they can be blessed at Church and start attending Sunday School... Well... Mr Rudley, our vicor, suggested that if we don't have a God-parent for Harmony we could have one at the ceremony. Make it official... Well, we would like you to be her Godfather, and Dudley's too of course. Marge is already his Godmother and we have asked Elsie Fairweather - an old family friend - to be Harmony's Godmother." 

Severus swallowed, he had never expected to be offered such an honour. Lily had wanted him to stand Godfather at Harmony's christening but James had been firm about Sirius Black.

 

If he accepted, well, it meant he would have quite a lot of power in the Wizarding world - much more freedom to protect her and her Muggle family.

 

So a month later he found himself in an uncomfortable Muggle suite in church promising to protect and guide his new Godchildren, all under the glare of Marge Dursley who was somehow convinced he was a satan worshipping paedophile - simply because he favoured dark colours, didn't attend church and didn't have a wife. She seemed almost disappointed that he wasn't screaming in pain or burned after being annointed with the holy water.

 

And so their perfectly normal life continued. They could have been the poster family for English middle-class, Vernon slowly climbed the corporate ladder and was now a junior manager in international sales, Petunia held garden parties and hosted dinner parties and the children were both indulged though they had chores 'to keep them from flights of fancy.

 

They had almost entirely forgotten about magic until one early autumn evening after Harmony had turned seven.

 

Severus had always avoided doing much in the way of magic around them, unless Harmony's magic awakened she was officially a Squib and therefore covered under the Secrecy act. It was also decided that she couldn't miss or resent what she didn't know.

 

That evening however they had the proof that her core was still present and very strong.

 

Dudley and Harmony were playing in the front drive with several of the neighbourhood children, hopscotch and skipping and such, when there was a sudden commotion from down the street. A car was speeding down the road and showing total disregard for the other road users and pedestrians, loud music thumping and teenaged yells from inside.

 

The young driver lost control of his car while trying to demonstrate a 'handbreak turn' to his equally intoxicated girlfriend and crashed through the front fence of number two Privet Drive and through into number 4.

 

Upon hearing the crashing and screams both Petunia and Vernon rushed out front to see a smoking, overturned car and large amounts of debris - however the children were all completely unmarked, though apparently unconscious, under a shimmering energy dome that formed a shield. 

 

Fortunately Severus was visiting and managed to collapse the dome and obliviate everyone there, giving them the memory that the children had headed inside for a drink moments before, before spreading the debris into the previously shielded area. 

 

The police and ambulance arrived to arrest and cart off the reckless driver and his passenger and the Dursleys were soon alone with Severus to discuss what had happened. 

 

Vernon and Petunia were torn, both grateful that Harmony had saved Dudley and herself and the other children from any injuries but at the same time a little disappointed that she had magic. Both had been holding onto that kernal of hope that their daughter was 'normal' and that they wouldn't have to face this situation at all.

 

They had vowed when they adopted her that they would continue to love her whether she was _normal_ or not. It was a case now of starting her lessons to ensure she was as little danger as possible to herself and others.

 

The biggest question that remained was whether to keep her in mainstream school or homeschool her. Harmony was well ahead in most of her studies, she and Dudley were top of their class thanks to their competitive streaks, it would be easy enough to pull her out.

 

"Now, Harmony, I want you to know... you're not in _any_ trouble" Vernon reassured his youngest child "We didn't know if this day would come which is why we didn't warn you"

 

"Dad? What happened?! There... there was a car and the noise and then something just  _burst_ out of me and... and the next thing I know Uncle Sev is telling everyone they didn't see... and they  _believed_ him!" Harmony was clinging to Petunia, eyes wide and skin pale.

 

"Well, it starts with your mother and father, your birth parents" Petunia hugged her daughter close as Dudley leant into their father "As you know my sister gave birth to you, they loved you so very much! Well they... they were special... they had magic. Being a Witch or Wizard - it's genetic, there was a very high chance that you would be a Witch because both parents were magical but the Healers weren't sure if you lost your magic when they were killed"

 

Petunia paused to wipe the tears from her eyes and smoothed Harmony's hair before continuing.

 

"You know they were killed by a very bad man, well that man tried to kill you too but failed. We don't know why but we thank God every day that you survived and became our daughter. Your Uncle Sev can explain what the healer said much better than I can." Petunia waved him forward.

 

"As your mother says, your birth parents were both very powerful in their magic" Severus started, his tone grave. "I, too, am a Wizard and grew up with Lily and Petunia."

 

"You... you knew my mother?... And... And Mummy?"

 

"Yes Little Song, I did" Severus lifted his Goddaughter onto his knee "and I think it is time that I told you and your brother all about her"

 


End file.
